S H M I L Y
by babydragon
Summary: Yamato's disappointed because someone forgot his birthday... Taito fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doestn belong to me. duh~~@.@ that means not the characters, or the story of shmily either.  
  
My birthday fic!! Today, march 15th, is my 16th birthday… this fic is my birthday fic!! Hahaha~!!!!! This fic is based on what my friends did for me yesterday. Just shmily, I mean. Read and you'll understand. Okie bye!  
  
  
  
**  
  
Yamato sighed as he threw a bagful of birthday presents on the floor, and shut his apartment door. He had received lots of birthday presents, from friends and fans alike. But not from the person he wanted the most.  
  
"Tai." a single word could never hold more bittersweet feelings and thoughts.  
  
Yama took off his shirt and collapsed on the sofa. He had been really disappointed that his best friend had kinda forgotten all about his birthday. He had been seeing much less of Taichi recently, and he really missed being with him. Taichi seemed to avoiding him a whole lot, and Yama didn't know why.  
  
He sighed, and knocked his head on a defenseless cushion in frustration.  
  
"Of all people, Yagami Taichi, my BEST friend should've remembered my birthday." All the gifts in the world couldn't compare to something Taichi gave him. All the presents he received, they didn't mean a thing. Besides, today was supposed to be the day he was finally going to tell Taichi how he felt for him.  
  
Thinking of the way Taichi totally ignored him made him really sad.  
  
"Tai-kun? Hey, I'm gonna be alone today and was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place later?" Yamato had said, earlier in school. Taichi hastily stuffed something in a bag as he saw Yamato approaching.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yama-kun, I'm kind of busy. Maybe later." And he just walked off, leaving a surprised Yamato behind him.  
  
"Taichi has NEVER just brushed me off like that," thought Yamato to himself. "And he didn't even remember that it was my birthday."  
  
The house was quiet, except for the sound of a wind chime blowing in the wind. Yamato just lay in silence.  
  
~  
  
Taichi crept into the Ishida home, locking the door after him. He saw Yamato lying on the sofa, asleep and shirtless.  
  
"Oh my god, Yama looks so delicious." Thought Tai to himself, blushing.  
  
He stood there motionless for a few moments, unable to take his eyes off Yamato's sleeping form. His soft, usually perfect blonde hair lay in disarray and was ruffled, partially covering his porcelain face. His thin body was well chiseled, like a marble statue and his bare chest glistened with sweat. He wore a small, graceful frown on his forehead, and muttered something in his sleep.  
  
Taichi stood there, mesmerized until he shook himself. He walked over to Yamato and lightly brushed his hand against Yamato's chest. Yamato shivered slightly and moaned.  
  
"Taichi…" Taichi drew back his hand, startled.  
  
"Why…" saying that, Yamato quietened and all was silent again.  
  
Taichi leaned forward and whispered into Yamato's ear.  
  
"Happy birthday, Yama-chan. Shmily."  
  
Taichi got up slowly and started to get to work.  
  
~  
  
Yamato stirred slightly at the sound of something in his room. Rubbing his eyes, he was alert immediately. He checked that the door was locked.  
  
"Strange," he thought. "If the door's still locked, who could it be?"  
  
he opened his bedroom door slowly.  
  
"Takeru-chan?" he called into the dark room. The one of the curtains were drawn, throwing half the room in darkness and the other half was lit up with the light of the setting sun. Not much light was let into his room. He noticed something in the semi darkness.  
  
Peering closer, he realized his room was covered with tiny shapes. Bending down, he picked up a small piece of paper. It was a tiny piece of paper folded into shape of a heart. Gasping, he realized that the floor of his room was covered with thousands of tiny hearts.  
  
"Who?" was the only thought in his head as he turned the heart in his hand around. He unfolded it and found a single word written in it. "Shmily?"  
  
Something moved behind him. He turned quickly to see a figure moving in the darkness.  
  
"Happy birthday, Yama-chan." Said a voice so familiar to him, yet edged with a sexiness he had never heard before.  
  
"T...Tai?" Yamato blushed as Tai walked into the light. He was wearing dark pants and a half unbuttoned black shirt. A blood red ribbon was tied around his right wrist, and an evilly sexy grin played across his face in the dying evening glow. "He looks so hot" Yamato thought to himself, feeling his cheeks warm and breath quicken.  
  
"You… you did this? All of this? For me?" asked Yamato, stuttering.  
  
Tai nodded. "Yup. Took me ages to finish all of them. I've been making hearts for weeks now."  
  
"They're…very nice." Yamato didn't know what else to say. "What's shmily?"  
  
Tai stood inches away from Yamato. Yamato could feel his warm breath on his face, and shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"Shmily stands for," whispered Tai. "See how much I love you."  
  
Yamato's eyes widened. He just stood there, shocked. Tai giggled, and said, "you see, Takeru told me what you wanted for your birthday. I was kinda surprised that it was… me." Tai blushed too, tugging at the ribbon at his wrist.  
  
"I'm gonna KILL that lil brat," growled Yamato.  
  
"Don't," Tai said. "If it wasn't for him, I'd never do this. Never… give myself to you."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes. Tai's eyes glowed amber in the last rays of sunlight, not blinking, looking into Yamato's sparkling sapphire eyes. They just stood there for a while, neither one saying a word.  
  
Suddenly Taichi gave a strangled cry and jumped on a surprised Yamato, kissing him hard. A/N: GLOMP TIME!!!! He pushed him onto the bed, lips never leaving each other.  
  
When they finally ran out of breath, Taichi just lay on top of Yamato, panting slightly. Yamato still had a bewildered look on his face, and he was still shirtless, and his hair was still ruffled. He was absolutely perfect. Taichi grinned again and whispered, " Happy sweet sixteen, koi."  
  
  
  
**  
  
arghs!! Gotta go change, meeting my frenz afterwards!!!  
  
Thanks for reading, I'm so happy!!!! ^-^ 


End file.
